Walk Around the Block with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's A Trip to the Royal Fairy Tale Castle is a Custom Barney Special aired on PBS on March 6, 1994, and then, It was released on VHS on October 4, 1994. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids go on a trip to the royal fairy tale castle to meet the king and queen to get ready for the big royal party. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Luci *Shawn *Tina *Michael *Adam *Derek *Amy *Jeffery *Brave Knight *Royal Dragon *The King *The Queen *Royal Fiddlers *Royal TrumpterI *Royal Drummers *Royal Musicians *Dancing Knights in shining armor *The Sleeping Princess Songs #It's a Great Day #The Land of Make Believe #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Sailing, Sailing #1, Blow the Man Down, Sailing, Sailing #2, My Blankey Lines Over the Ocean, Sailing, Sailing #3, A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea, and Sailing, Sailing #4 #Here in the Forest #Castles So High Reprise #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Silly Sounds #Listen #The Exercise Song #Looby Loo #London Bridge #Wave the Flags #Go Round and Round the Village #I'm the King #If I Had One Wish #Old King Cole #I Am a Fine Musican #Knight's Dance #The Sleeping Princess #Are You Sleeping? #Tea Party Medley: (Polly, Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, Do You Know The Muffin Man, Pat a Cake, Peas Porridge Hot, Sing a Song of Sixpence) #Please and Thank You #If You're Happy and You Know It #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #Friendship Song #Friends are Forever #The Hot Air Balloon Flying Ship Song #Just Imagine Reprise #It's Good to Be Home Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice, and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this special were also heard in "Imagination Island". *The end credit music is the same from "Imagination Island". *I Love You wasn't sung in this special, due to the lawsuit over the song at the time. However, after 1 day, I Love You returns in the next video "Baby Bop Goes To School". *Also even though "I Love You" wasn't sung in this special, Barney and the kids sing "It's Good to Be Home" instead. *At the start of the special, It was taken from "Imagination Island", expect the Barney costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used instead of the one from "Imagination Island", the Season 2 set is used, and the "on A Trip to the Fairy Tale Castle" is said by Barney. *Season 1's Barney doll returns to this special after not been used since "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (only at the beginning). This Season 1 Barney doll from "The Queen of Make-Believe" is used. *The Season 2 Barney doll (only at the end) used in this special as also seen in "Falling For Autumn". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this special. *This is the final appearnce of the 1990-1993 BJ and 1991-1993 Baby Bop costumes. Starting with "Baby Bop Goes to School", a shorter Baby Bop and BJ would be used. *Also the last time Jenny Dempsey and Dao Knight performed BJ and Baby Bop *This special was flimed and produced in Janurary 22-23, 1994.. *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *This is another time the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is a mix of the ones from "Hoo's in the Forest?", " I Can Do That" and "Fun & Games". *When Michael says "Hi!" and "Hi everybody!" to Barney and the kids, the sound clips are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney and the kids say "Hi Michael!", Barney's "Hi Michael!" *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from *After "The Land of Make Believe", Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greets Barney and the kids, and they tell them that they are going on a trip to the royal fairy tale castle. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greets Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it pitched down to -5 was mixed with BJ's 1990-1993 voice, and Baby Bop's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time", pitching down to -4. *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from "Barney's Talent Show". *Before "Here in the Forest" starts, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we are ready to go on a castle, and First, We have to go to a magical forest. And Then, they magically get into the magical forest. *After "London Bridge", Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we are ready to go across the bridge to get to the royal fairy tale castle. *Before "Go Round and Round the Village" starts, the kids are riding in their royal horses in a horse race is used. *After "Go Round and Round the Village", the Brave Knight cuts Adam's left cheek with a knife. *When Adam screams as the Brave Knight cuts his left cheek, his scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Adam's 1993 voice (which was deeper than his 1991 voice). *Before "Knight's Dance" starts, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, The King, The Queen, and the kids that we can meet some dancing knights in shining armor. And Then, the dancing knights in shining armor appear. *Before "Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A", starts, The king and queen tell Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that it's time for the royal celebration to begin. *After "Friendship Song", Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that it's time to say goodbye to the royal king and queen, and they get back home when they return to the school playground. *After the song "It's Good to Be Home", we fade to Back in the school playground, and then, the kids tell that where is Barney, and then, Barney magically turned back into a doll. *One of the times Barney magically turning back into a doll. *When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from "Imagination Island" *At the end, the Barney doll wears a royal king's crown, and a royal king's cape at the end. Starting of the special transcript *see the Bedtime with Barney logo *Barney: It's Bedtime with Barney! Quotes Quote 1 *Michael's voice is heard *Michael's voice: *Derek: *Barney: Well, Maybe, there's Maybe *arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney & Kids: *Michael: just *Barney: You sure are. What color of your soccer clothes you are wearing, and your soccer ball you are caring on your right hand, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: That's right. What are your soccer socks go on with your feet, Michael? *Michael: Well, they go *Barney: You're right about that. What are your soccer shoes go on, Michael? *Michael: Well, Category:Season 2 VHS